Like I m gonna lose you
by brenic1love
Summary: Songfic SevMione basado en la canción de Meghan Trainor y John Legend.


Los personajes pertenecen a la escritora J. K. Rowling.

Es un songfinc basado en la canción Like I'm gonna lose you de Meghan Traynor y John Legend así que les aconsejo ponerla de fondo mientras leen.

SevMione 4 Ever.

Era el 6° año del trío dorado en Hogwarts y cierta castaña se dirigía cautelosamente, como cada noche desde hacía ya 2 años, hacia Las Mazmorras, el lugar que ella sentía como su hogar y donde se encontraba furtivamente con el hombre del que diariamente volvía a enamorarse porque aún después de 2 años seguía encontrando cosas en él que hacían más y más profundo ese sentimiento en ella.

No tenían idea de cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto, ninguno de los 2 la tenía, si les hubieran dicho que la leona terminaría enamorándose del murciélago y viceversa no sólo no lo hubieran creído sino que hubieran maldecido hasta el hartazgo a quien hubiera osado insinuarlo. Cuánto habían cambiado las cosas.

Tras una larga caminata y con una sonrisa que cegaría a cualquiera, Hermione Granger llegó al despacho de Severus Snape y entró como si también le perteneciera, y en cierta forma así era desde que parte de sus libros, libretas y ropa habían encontrado sitio ahí dentro.

Sentado en su escritorio y calificando los últimos pergaminos que le faltaban el profesor más odiado del castillo permaneció con gesto inexpresivo cuando la castaña se acercó a darle el tan acostumbrado y deseado beso de saludo cosa que evidentemente no pasó desapercibida para ella.

¿Qué pasa, tuviste un mal día, alguien hizo explotar su caldero de nuevo?... ¿Severus?... ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tuviste reunión con él?...

No pasa nada Señorita Granger, sólo que creo que debemos hablar, por favor tome asiento por favor.

¿Señorita Granger? ¿Qué está pasando Severus?

Es de eso de lo que debemos hablar, creo que ya hemos llegado demasiado lejos, ambos nos hemos divertido y debo admitir que han sido buenos tiempos pero es hora de que se termine.

¿Divertido? ¿Terminar? ¿Pero qué diablos pasa contigo, apenas ayer me decías que me amabas y hoy vienes y me dices que sólo han sido "buenos tiempos"? ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó, es por Voldemort, por la maldita guerra o qué?

Hum, no se trata de nada de eso Señorita Granger, se lo repito, fue lindo mientras duró pero ya es tiempo de avanzar, lo siento pero la verdad es que ya me aburrí, sé que debe ser difícil para usted escuchar esto pero es la verdad, lamento haberla ilusionado pero…

No, basta, ya no digas nada más porque en serio vas a hacerme enojar, ¿es otro de esos momentos en los que dudas que lo que siento por ti sea real, o en el que piensas que no eres bueno para mí? Yo te amo y nada va a cambiar eso, pensé que ya te había quedado claro, yo…

No es por eso, ¿por qué es tan terca? Simplemente me di cuenta de que yo no…

Basta, no se te ocurra decir un disparate más porque no voy a creer nada de lo que me estás diciendo, por lo que veo estás dispuesto a decir cualquier cosa para apartarme pero no lo harás, no te lo voy a permitir, demonios Severus, son 2 años juntos, no es una vida ni nada pero ha sido suficiente para conocerte, sé que te amo con toda mi alma y más importante, sé que tú sientes lo mismo pero si por un solo segundo crees que con esta escena tan barata lograrás convencerme de lo contrario entonces definitivamente no eres tan inteligente como yo pensaba.

Pero…

Nada, no voy a seguir escuchando estupideces, si quieres alejarme entonces dime la verdad, después de todo creo que al menos merezco eso.

Yo, yo, no te convengo Hermione.

¿Por qué dices eso? Severus sé quién has sido, sé quién eres y te amo así, con tus aciertos y tus errores porque son los que te han hecho el hombre que eres hoy.

Lo sé pero esto no se trata de mi pasado, es por mi futuro, por en quién me convertiré.

No te entiendo.

Hay algo que haré, una misión a la que no me puedo negar y que sé que hará me odies, tú y todos los demás, no podré darte lo que mereces, no podré hacerte feliz, ni siquiera sé si podremos estar juntos.

 **I found myself dreaming of silver and gold**

 **(Me encontré soñando con plata y oro)**

 **** **Like a scene from a movie that every broken heart knows**

 **(como la escena de una película que cada corazón roto conoce)**

 **We were walking on moonlight, and you held me close**

 **(estabamos caminando a la luz de la luna y tú me sostenías cerca)**

Anoche tuve un sueño, estábamos tú y yo en una hermosa casa, tú con tu levita negra de infinitos botones y con el mismo mal genio de siempre y yo con mi eterna sonrisa y mi alborotado cabello, también había un niño sentado en medio de nosotros, con los cabellos negros y lacios iguales a los tuyos pero con mis ojos y mis pecas, era perfecto. Nos veíamos tan felices, como una familia, la familia de mis sueños. **  
**

**Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone**

 **(en cuestión de segundos desapareciste y después yo estaba sola)** **  
**

**I woke up in tears with you by my side**

 **(me desperté llorando contigo a mi lado)** **  
**

**A breath of relief and I realized,**

 **(di un suspiro de alivio y me di cuenta)** **  
**

**No, we're not promised tomorrow**

 **(No, no tenemos la promesa de un mañana)**

Todo era como siempre he querido que fuera pero entonces desperté, te vi a mi lado y lloré Severus, lloré y lloré porque no soy estúpida, sé que se aproxima una guerra en la que tanto tú como yo estaremos al frente y al centro, sé que nada nos garantiza que cuando todo acabe lograremos estar juntos.

 **So, I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you,**

 **(Así que voy a amarte como si fuera a perderte)** **  
**

**I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye**

 **(Voy a abrazarte como si estuviera diciendo adios)** **  
**

**Wherever we're standing, I won't take you for granted**

 **(donde quiera que estemos no te voy a dar por sentado)** **  
**

**'Cause we'll never know it when we'll run out of time**

 **(porque nunca sabremos cuando correremos contra el tiempo)** **  
**

**So, I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you,**

 **(así que voy a amarte como si fuera a perderte)** **  
**

**I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you**

 **(voy a amarte como si fuera a perderte, voy a amarte como si fuera a perderte)**

Pero ese es mi punto Sev, no sabemos lo que pasará, sea lo que sea que vayas a hacer, lo único que puedo asegurarte es que no va a cambiar lo que siento por ti porque jamás cambiará, te amo, te amo, te amo, y siempre será así, aún cuando no pueda estar junto a ti, aún si perdemos, aún si todo me dice que no debe ser así. No sé cuánto tiempo nos quede, no tengo idea de qué pasará mañana pero por ahora, por favor, deja de desperdiciar nuestro valioso tiempo juntos, déjame amarte, deja que aproveche cada minuto como si fuera el último, déjame perderte y recuperarte cada día hasta que ya no te sea posible volver a mí.

 **In a blink of an eye,**

 **(en un abrir y cerrar de ojos)**

 **** **Just a whisper of smoke**

 **(solo un fantasma de humo)**

 **** **You could lose everything**

 **(tú podrías perder todo)**

 **** **The truth is you never know**

 **(la verdad es que nunca se sabe)**

 **** **So, I'll kiss you longer baby**

 **(así que te besaré mucho cariño)**

 **** **Any chance that I get**

 **(en cualquier oportunidad que tenga)**

 **** **And I'll make the most of the minutes**

 **(y lo hare por largos minutos)**

 **** **And love with no regrets**

 **(y amar sin remordimientos)**

 **** **So let's take our time to say what we want**

 **(Así que vamos a tomarnos nuestro tiempo para decir lo que queremos)**

 **** **Here's what we've got**

 **(Esto es lo que tenemos)**

 **** **Before it's all gone**

 **(Antes de que todo se haya ido)**

 **** **No, we're not promised tomorrow**

 **(No, no tenemos la promesa de un mañana)**

Así que, ¿qué dices Severus? ¿Vas a besarme y a recordar por qué somos el uno para el otro o seguirás desperdiciando nuestro valioso tiempo?

Ahora entiendo por qué todos dicen que eres la bruja más inteligente que ha pisado Hogwarts.

¿Entonces?

Entonces, tal vez no tengas una linda casa y un amado hijo pero sí tienes un hombre completamente enamorado de ti y dispuesto a pasar cada día demostrándote lo mucho que agradece que hayas entrado a su vida. Te amo Hermione Granger.

Y sin decir más, ambos se lanzaron a los brazos del otro y esa noche y las que vinieron después, en lo frío y oscuro de Las Mazmorras se amaron con cada molécula de su ser, sin pensar en el mañana y agradeciendo a la vida cada momento que les era regalado.

 **So, I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you,**

 **(Así que voy a amarte como si fuera a perderte)** **  
**

**I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye**

 **(Voy a abrazarte como si estuviera diciendo adios)** **  
**

**Wherever we're standing, I won't take you for granted**

 **(donde quiera que estemos no te voy a dar por sentado)** **  
**

**'Cause we'll never know it when we'll run out of time**

 **(porque nunca sabremos cuando correremos contra el tiempo)** **  
**

**So, I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you,**

 **(así que voy a amarte como si fuera a perderte)** **  
**

**I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you**

 **(voy a amarte como si fuera a perderte, voy a amarte como si fuera a perderte)**


End file.
